The instant invention relates to a novel formulation incorporating cannabis extract for the purpose of alleviating pain and certain neural disorders. The carrier is a hydrophobic gel that helps to keep skin soft, smooth and hydrated.
With the discovery of the Endogenous Cannabinoid System and the legalization of Medicinal Marijuana in several states in the United States, a vast amount of studies have been done to show the efficacy of marijuana in the therapeutic treatment of disease. The cannabis extract is not soluble in water, and is often formulated using greasy oils such as olive oil or coconut oil as carriers. This formulation uses a silicone fluid as the carrier for a soft, less greasy topical.